Countdown to destruction and love
by yukikosnow139
Summary: AU. Pirates have establish there own kingdom on the sea and on a small part of land too. Lavi a pirate prince and his crew start to look for Atlantis and of course treasure! On the search they find a young injured boy named Allen, who happens to be a mermaid. But Allen hold dark secrets in his past that could destroy the world. literally. Laven. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1-day 1

**HEY! I'M BACK! TO ALL OF YOU READERS WHO HAVE READ MY OTHER STORY'S I WOULD LIKE TO SAY "SHIZUO'S ZOMBIE WILL HAVE A SEQUEL,BUT LATER! FOR MY OTHER STORY'S "THEN AND NOW" IS ON HOLD, AND "THE LIFE OF 6 SUPERNATURALS IS ALSO ON HOLD! ** **I HAD THE SUDDEN IDEA FOR A MERMAID AND PIRATE STORY SO THIS IS WHAT I'M FOCUSING ON. THANK YOU FOR READING!**

* * *

Ch.1

**~The sea~**

The sea rocked the boat as gentle waves lapped at the shiny wood. No one on board could feel it as they were all busy. A guy with fiery red hair and a turquoise bandana held a monocular and was looking through it. "_Damn" _he thought as he brought the thing down to show one stunning green eye and an eye patch covering the other one.

"Lenalee! Yu!" the man called out. A young girl with two long pig tails and hair so black it looked green appeared at his side followed by a man who had black hair in a ponytail.

"Yes captain Lavi?" the girl asked. "Lenalee I need you to go tell Komui there is a storm coming and to brace for the worst." The man who was called Lavi said. The girl saluted to him and ran off.

Turning Lavi face the other man and said "Yu, go and get Krory, tell him a storm is coming and to tighten everything."

Lavi got a glare from the man and said "My names Kanda, you stupid rabbit." But complied anyway and headed below deck.

Lavi looked out towards the horizon and could see dark clouds forming. He sighs to himself and thought "This _is going to be a long journey."_

**~2 hours later~**

Another wave crashed on board and swept away a man into the sea, towards death. Lavi was at the helm griping the wheel and trying to keep it from turning to much. Kanda was tightening more ropes on the ship and Lenalee was nowhere to be seen. The other pirates scrambling to help tighten everything and get some things from rolling off deck. In 15 minutes the storm passed and everybody was exhausted.

"Start fishing the people overboard!" Lavi yelled as everyone got up and started getting the boats and life tubes. Lavi himself went to his quarter and changed into dry clothes. When he arrived back up on the deck he saw some survivors being helped back on the deck. He himself went to also help. Once all the people they could find were back on deck and being tended to he stood up and was about to leave when he heard yelling. He turned to see a man he couldn't remember his name looking over board. Lavi apporaced the man and asked "What is it?" the man turned to him and said "Captain there is a man over board"

Lavi looked out and saw he was right, floating in the water was a small figure, Lavi couldn't make out anything else of the figure. Taking a rope he flung it out to sea and it landed in the ocean on the boy. Slowly Lavi pulled the rope and felt it tighten and saw the figure coming toward the boat. So Lavi kept pulling the figure, in till eventually he pulled the figure up and finding it was surprisingly light. By now Lenalee and Kanda stood off to the side behind him with other people watching their captain pull the figure up.

Once the figure was onboard everyone gasp at what laid before them. Even Kanda who usually didn't show any surprise.

On the deck the figure that laid there was a beautiful young boy with long white hair. An bandage over his left eye. He wore a body pressed no sleeve shirt. But what stunned everyone was his legs. Instead of legs he had a beautiful fish looking tail that was as black as night. At the end of his tail it split into two fins.

"Mermaid" Someone in the crowd breathed out.

* * *

**YEAH MY FOURTH STORY! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS! PLEASE KEEP READING!**


	2. Chapter 2- DAY 2 TO 5

**HELLO I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL THE REVIEWS! I ALSO FORGOT TO PUT DAY ONE IN THE FIST CHAPTER, SORRY ABOUT THAT! WELL ENJOY.**

* * *

**Ch.2**

**~DAY 1~**

"Mermaid" Someone in the crowd breathed out.

The crowd broke into murmurs and chaos. Lavi was confused for a moment before he saw red on the deck of the board. He looked at the young boy and saw his white hair was soaking in red. Lavi's eyes widen as he realized the boy was bleeding.

"GET THE OLD PANDA!" Lavi yelled making everyone jump and look at him "NOW!" he yelled. Lenalee was the first to react and rush beneath deck to get the person. While she was gone Lavi looked over the boy once more and saw where the tail was, now where human legs, that were bare. He took off his coat and put it over the younger boy's lower torso. A few minutes later Lenalee appeared with an old short man with pointed ears and eyes that strangely did look like a panda.

The man looked at Lavi and then looked at the young boy. He rushed to the young white hair boy side and took a quick look at him carefully.

"Jr." the old man spoke turning to Lavi "I need you to pick him up but keep pressure on his head and carry him below so I can treat him." After he said that Lavi slowly lifted the young boy up and carried him below deck

**~Day 2~**

Lavi woke up in his own cabin on his bed and stretch cracking some bones. After Lavi helped put the young boy on a bed, the old man told him to get out and go to sleep, since it would take a while to fix the young white hair youth. So he told everyone else the same news and went to sleep. After Lavi got dressed he made his way to the room the young boy was sleeping in and saw a bunch of people outside.

"What are you doing here?" lavi asked. Lenalee came out and looked at him.

"Captain Lavi everyone is wondering about the young boy." She said. Just as she said that the old man came out of the room and Lavi asked "How is he gramps?"

The old man turned and said "He is okay, I stich up his wound. Now he just needs to wake up on his own." He turned and left down to his own room.

Lavi sigh and told everyone to get back to work. Once everyone was gone Lavi went into the room, he saw the young boy still sleeping and went over and sat in a chair by the bed. The closer he looked at the boy the more he looked young and fragile. After a couple of minutes of silence the boy shifted in his sleep and Lavi got a quick glance of something that ran down his back. Frowning Lavi pulled up the covers to get a better look at the back when a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist hard.

The boy turned and looked at Lavi, his eyes were a startling deep red color when he spoke it sounded almost seemed he wasn't speaking but telepathically speaking.

"Who are you?" the boy spoke.

"I'm Lavi" Lavi said

"What were you intending to do?" the young boy said looking straight at him with a gaze that could pierce the soul.

Swallowing the lump in his throat lavi said "I was going to look at your back I thought I saw something there."

The boy kept staring at him and Lavi kept staring in return. Neither spoke in till the boy decided to drop Lavi's hand. He pulled the Blankets up and closed his eyes before he fell asleep he said to Lavi;

"You're lucky the other one, Aen didn't come."

~Day 5~

Lavi sigh as he drank so more beer. Two days ago they had pulled into a port town to get provisions. Now he and his crew were drinking on the deck of the ship. The young boy still hadn't woken up and the encounter when he woke up was still in Lavi's mind. Lavi sigh again as Lenalee came up with Kanda and sat down.

"Are you still thinking about the boy?" Lenalee asked. After his encounter he had told Lenalee and Kanda of what happened.

"Yeah, I'm wondering why he won't wake up again." Lavi answered

"Why don't you as bookman." Lenalee asked

"The old panda? I already did, all he said was he would wake up when he did." Lavi answered taking the last swig of beer and standing up. " I have to hit the john." He said and left.

Lavi walked to the back of the ship where the other stairs were that would lead him to the bathroom, the laughter of his crew fading the further he walked. As he walked he started to hear signing. He looked over the railing of the boat and saw sitting on the edge of the port dock the white hair youth siting. He had the same tail he had when he was fished out of the water, in the water. The moon was hitting him just right to make him angelic.

As Lavi watched the boy, the boy opened his mouth and sang again;

"_My father was a good man, _

_Who took me out to see the world_

_Buying me riches and gold, to help my bout _

_He faded away _

_Left me to weep and moan _

_In this endlessly gray world alone"_

At that moment Lavi was stunned at the youth's beauty and voice. He kept staring at him as the boy repeated the lines again.

* * *

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! SO HOW WAS IT? THE SONG WAS MADE UP BY ME, SO I'M SORRY IF IT SUCKED! XD PLEASE REVIEW! ANY IDEAS FOR A MERMAID SONG? **


	3. Chapter 3- DAY 5 TO 7

**OKAY PLEASE READ THE END AUTHORS NOTE! ENJOY**

* * *

**CH.3**

**~DAY 5~**

Lavi totally forgot about having to go to the bathroom as he watched the white haired boy sign. A good ten minutes must have past because Lavi could hear Lenalee and Kanda calling for him, probably wondering what was taking him a long time. The voices were getting louder and Lavi didn't want the boy to stop singing so when Lenalee and Kanda were in sight he put his pointer finger to his mouth and made a silence motion. Seeing what Lavi was trying to say they shut up and walk over to him. When they were next to him Lavi was looking over the board so they followed his line of sight to see the young boy. They must have made a sound because the boy's eyes snap open and he abruptly stop signing his head turned towards them, giving Lavi a good view of the boy's eye color. He could only see the one eye because the other was still covered by the bandage. It was a silver-gray color, not the red he saw earlier, Lavi started to think about how some one eye color could change. But the thought was soon pushed out of his mind when he saw the boy jump in the water, probably trying to escape.

They waited a couple of minutes, but Lavi saw no head come above or any tail. That when he realized the boy still had a very bad head injury and any sudden movement would make him sick or hurt like hell. Lavi jumped in the water after the boy and saw his hands were on his head and eyes were scrunch up. He looked like he was in agony, and most likely was. Swimming over he picked up the boy, who immediately after the contact started to squirm and swam to the surface. Lenalee threw down a ladder and Lavi started to climb with the boy in his arms. Once he got on board the boy wiggled out of his grasp and was watching Lavi and Lavi was watching him. They stared at each other for a couple of minutes in till someone cleared there throat. They looked up to see a crowd had gathered and was watching them. Lavi got up and walked to the boy, the boy moved back a little but kept his gaze on Lavi the whole time.

"Are you ok?" Lavi asked the boy and held out his hand to help the boy up. The boy looked at the hand and look back at Lavi, he slowly took the hand and got up-his legs were now back to human legs- without saying anything, but they both felt a slight shock when they touch each other.

"AH! Your injury!" Lenalee said as she bounded over, Lavi also saw how the bandages on his head were soggy and falling off his head, but strangely enough the one over his eye were dry and still intact. Lavi brought over a Stoll so the young boy could sit on it. The boy hesitated a moment before sitting down and letting them change his bandage. Once she was done they all just stood there.

"So what's your name?" Lavi asked breaking the silence. The boy just sat there looking at him and wondering if he should answer. Lavi sensing this decided he would introduce himself first to let him get comfortable.

"My name is Lavi" Lavi said as he showed him a smile, the boy seemed to relax a little because he answered next

"My name is Allen walker…where am I?" the boy, who was known as Allen asked.

"You on the Black order-sub ship, the extra ship from the real nation ship." Lavi said proudly as he made a motion jesting to the ship. Before any more could be said Allen stomach growled in hunger.

"Well I would say you're Hungry!" Lavi said as he laugh, which made Allen's pale cheeks become red. "Follow me! Everyone else it's dinner time!" Lavi said to Allen and the crew.

**~Below Deck-meal room~**

Allen had a huge amount of food stack on his plate and everyone was surprised by how much the small boy was eating. Lavi was staring at him as he ate. Jerry-the cook- was enthusiastic about having to cook some much, and was happy to comply with the order.

Lenalee came over followed by Kanda to the table. She introduce herself and Lenalee put out her hand to shake and Allen shook with his right hand even though his left hand was closer. This would have gone unnoticed by anyone watching but Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi notice it but didn't say anything. Lavi introduce Kanda as Yu which almost got him stabbed by Kanda sword; Mugen .

The crew started to laugh and Allen let out a small laugh. "First time we've seen you smile moyashi." Kanda said after he put down his sword and picked up his chopsticks.

"M-m-oyashi?" Allen stuttered out.

"Cause your short." Kanda said simply before putting some noodles on his mouth.

"But my name Allen." Allen said

"Still moyashi."

Allen opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Lavi sitting back down and him saying "So Allen going to tell us if you're really a mermaid or not?"

"Lavi!" Lenalee yelled. "What?" Lavi asked innocently as he chewed on a sandwich.

"You just don't outright ask someone that." She said as she sighs "especially if they don't feel comfortable talking about it." She also said as she looks at Allen and how he stiffens at the question.

"Fine. Can you at least tell us if you are going to a particular destination?" Lavi asked

Allen thought about it and decided he might as well tell them at least where he was going. So he opened his mouth and said simply "Levani island."

The whole group quieted down and Lavi broke the silence by yelling "Why would you want to go there it's cursed!?"

"My…. Master is there… I need to find him." Allen said as he looked away. He was done eating. "If you don't want to go there then you can drop me off at the next port town." Allen said as he got up.

"No….. we'll go there, we need to pass the island anyway to get to our destination. But I just want you to know that place is bad, it kills anybody who steps on the island that's where badass criminal go. Even pirates like us don't like to go there." Lavi said.

"Thanks" Allen said as he gave a small smile to them and walked to put his plates away.

**~Day 7~**

The crew was now in the middle of the ocean. Yesterday had passed without much problem, well beside anybody who played Allen in poker got there ass handed to them. They were stripped to their boxers before they even knew what was happening, and Allen did it all with an innocent face. It was a nice and sunny day with a beautiful breeze to accompany it. The boat was rocking slightly from the waves and all was peaceful. Well in till suddenly the boat was knocked from below and everybody fell on the deck. It came again and people were getting freak out. After a couple more knocks and all of a sudden everything became very still.

But it did not last because three giant tentacles came and took 5 pirates off the deck and into the ocean.

"GIANT SQUID!" Lenalee yelled. It was probably bad to yell that out because then all hell broke loose.

* * *

**OK I REALLY NEED REVIEWS! I NEED AT LEAST THREE MORE, SO PLEASE REVIEW! I SHOULD ALSO SAY LEVANI SILAND ISN'T A REAL ISLAND. **

**NEXT TIME: Lavi; giant squids!? i thought it was suppose to be giant octopus! **

**Me; nope! Next time we get to witness Allen power and see him be all cool. **

**lavi; what about me?**

**me: you'll get your chance! Please review**

**kanda; not likely girly**

**Lenalee; Kanda!**

**me: *teary eye* please... review! and thank you gor reading!**


	4. Chapter 4- day 7-8

**YEA! TWO CHAPTER IN LESS THAN 24 HOURS! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS I WAS SO HAPPY BY THEM! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CH.4**

**~DAY 7~**

As soon as the pirates heard what Lenalee said they all panicked, they were running around the deck some even smack into each other. There were a couple who actually were smart enough to grab their swords or weapons and were ready to attack.

"Stop panicking! Grab your weapons and be ready!" Lavi yelled in a strong voice that made the pirates actually do what he commanded. It became mostly calm as they waited for the tentacle to attack. Sure enough more tentacles came out bringing water flying down and grabbed more pirates. Lavi holding his trusty giant hammer swung it down on a tentacle and saved two pirates. Kanda already chopped about two tentacles with Mugen. Lenalee was also dealing some damage with powerful kicks that could break a three layer brick wall. All seemed to be going well the tentacles retreated, and it was peaceful. Well that was in till the squid actually shot out of the water, and he seemed not to be alone, there were 6 other giant squid with him and they all looked hungry.

Again all hell broke loose water was raining down, pirates being abducted by giant tentacles, and fighting all around. It was not in till a good 10 minutes into the did Lavi remember Allen was on the deck. Lavi started to panic and was looking all over for him, while dodging tentacles or hammering them. Lavi passed Lenalee and Kanda and asked if they saw Allen they both said no while chopping or kicking another tentacles. Lavi was about to run again to look for him but he saw the distinctive white hair boy. Allen was standing in the middle of the deck with his eyes closed. Lavi was relieved he had not been grabbed by the tentacles, but it was short lived because a Tentacle was going straight for Allen. Everything seemed to go in slow motion from there. Lavi yelled Allens name just as the tentacle was 4 feet in front of Allen, Allen grabbed the tentacle and opened his eyes. They were the same red Lavi saw when he first had a conversation.

The tentacle was struggling to move but Allen kept it in place and was looking at it. He yanked it and the whole squid came forward, Allen then spun a bit and let it go making it crash into a Squid that was attacking a young man with pale skin and a part of his hair that was white. The Squids stopped fighting and look at Allen. The whole Crew did to, Lenalee and Kanda at Lavi side were also staring at the young boy. All the squids attack Allen, but Allen swiftly jumped and came down softly and gracefully landing on the pair of tentacles, a lound CRACK could be heard. The squids all let out a loud moan and the tentacle didn't move, they appeared to be broken. Allen simply walked-using the tentacles as a road- to the face of the biggest squid and said in a voice very soft but loud enough to hear

"Will you kindly move along and stop attacking this ship." It was not a question, everyone could tell. The scary part was the squid actually visible shuddered and move along, and was followed by the other squids which were followed by there limp tentacles. Soon the crew was watching the squids swim into the horizon. No one spoke, they were all watching the white hair youth. Lenalee stepped forward and said in a shaky voice "A-Allen."

Allen turned around and gave a simple bow before straightening up and giving the crew a soft smile.

"I'm sorry to say, Allen is sleeping at the moment and I must go so please take care of him." He said before he promptly passed out. Lavi was the first to react after those words and ran to Allen. He checked his pulse and saw he still had one.

**~Day 8~**

Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, and a man name Krory were all sitting in the captain office. It was a fairly big room with many file cabinets some maps and papers everywhere. Lavi was of course siting in the captains seat and the other three were in seats across from him. They were all discussing Allen. After Allen had passed out Lavi placed him in what was now Allen's cabin.

"Did anybody even know moyashi could do that?" Kanda spoke. It was answered by silence, which was an answer.

"I'm more worried about what Allen said when he passed out." Lenalee said, they all nodded.

"Lenalee's right." Lavi spoke "What did he mean 'Allen is sleeping at the moment' I mean he was obviously awake to say that." They all pondered this for a couple of moments.

"What….. if he has a split personality?" Krory said speaking for the first time. They all stared at him for a couple of minutes. The stares made Krory a little nervous.

"hmmm… I don't know it seems possible. But I think it would be better if we just asked him." Lavi said.

"I agree with Captain Lavi" lenalee said

"I hate to say it but I also agree with the stupid rabbit." Kanda said

"So we all agree. We'll ask him when he wakes up." Lavi said. They all lapsed into silence. But it was soon cut short by a blood curling scream. They all instantly knew who it was.

"Allen" they all said together, before they took off toward his cabin.

* * *

**NEXT TIME: WHY WAS THERE A BLOOD CURLING SCREAM? DOES ALLEN REALLY HAVE A SPLIT PERSONALITY? WE'LL FINALLY GET SOME ANSWERS**

**ALLEN: Yeah! I want to find out what happens to me**

**me: you will, but it's going to be painful**

***lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee come walking in***

**Kanda: why were you listening to Taylor Swift when you wrote the last to chapter?**

**me: *blush* I had the sudden urge to listen to her music!**

**Kanda: *snorts* nobody listens to her anymore**

**Lavi, Lenaleee, and allen together: I do!**

*** awkward silence***

**Me: well please review!**


	5. Chapter 5- day 8-9

**Hello! enjoy**

* * *

**Ch.5**

**~Nightmare~**

_A small boy with chestnut brown hair was walking merrily, holding hands with a man who face you couldn't see. The man was tall he wore a long coat and a top hat, the boy had on a simple coat and his hand left hand was covered with a mitten. All around them it was white and snowing making the place look like a winter wonder land._

"_Mana can we drink Hot Chocolate when we get there?" the young boy asked _

_The man chuckled and said "Ok, that sound good." The boy smiled and they kept walking. The young boy saw something and ran towards it he turned around and said "Look Mana!" with a smile on his face. But he didn't see the man anywhere; in fact he didn't see anybody._

"_Mana!? Mana!? Where are you Mana!?" the young boy yelled as he turned around and started running down the street looking for the other Man. He tripped and look to see what he tripped on, it was a body. He stood up shakily and soon saw many body around him. He felt something wet on his coat, so he looked down and saw red. He was in a pool of red and the body's littered the ground, he started to look for Mana again. As he ran the scene seemed to not change. He soon saw a figure and ran up to it; the person was the same size as him. The young boy hesitantly tap the person on the shoulder, the person turn around and reveled an exact replica of the young boy, but had gold color eyes. The golden eye boy brought his hands up to reveal the man the other young boy was looking for but it was only his head. The young boy eyes widen and the golden eye smiled at the reaction he got. The golden eye boy tossed the head to the side and leaned into the other boy's ear and whispered:_

"_Allen, don't forget it's almost time, the countdown is beginning again." _

Allen bolted form his sleep up screaming bloody Murder, and he started to claw at his face where the bandage was covering his eye. A couple of minutes later Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, and Krory ran into the room. What they saw made them freeze, Allen was still in his bed except his legs were pulled to his chest and his hands were on his face. His nails digging into the whole left side of his face, which now had the bandages off revealing an upside down pentacle above the eye with a line running down his face. He had tears in his eyes and was muttering to himself. His left hand was also ungloved showing a disfigured hand. They were taken out of there shock by noise behind them, and turned to see some sleepy pirates coming out of there room. Lavi realized Allen must have awoken most of the ship; it was only 11 at night after all.

He turned to a man and said to him "Daisya go back to sleep, and tell everyone that to." The man said ok and told everybody what Lavi said. Lavi closed the door and they all moved towards Allen.

"Allen?" Lenalee said in a soft voice, she didn't get a reaction Allen just kept muttering. She started to see blood on Allen's face and took his hand away from his face. But Allen reacted badly to this and started to scream she let go and he calm down letting his hand fall next to his other. They stood there for a couple of minutes just looking at Allen. Finally it looked like Allen was coming back to reality and looked at them.

"Why are you here?" he asked them.

"Allen you were screaming" Lenalee said. After she said that Allen's eyes widen.

"I had a dream." Allen said simply, Cleary not wanting to speak about it anymore. That was not the answer they wanted to hear but felt they shouldn't push it further, well ll but Kanda.

"fucking god Moyashi! We all worried about you and that's the only response you can give us!?" Kanda yelled

"It's none of your business." Allen retorted.

"it is while you're on this ship." Kanda said.

"FINE! I dreamed about my father, the Night he was killed!" Allen yelled. This shocked everyone. They were silent for a few moment before Lavi spoke;

"err… your father, was a Mermaid?" everyone face palmed at what he said.

"No, he was my adoptive father" Allen said. Again silence overtook the room and they all just stood there and sat there.

"I know that's not the only thing you want to speak about." Allen said as he stretch out his body. Nobody spoke so Allen spoke again

"Do you want to ask about the squid attack?" Allen said. The four nodded and so Allen sigh and said to take a seat which they all did.

"The person you saw is called Nea and he's sort of a protector. He help's when the person or thing is too strong. He is an extremely kind man." Allen said speaking in a very soft voice.

"Um… doesn't that make him a split personality?" Lenalee asked kindly.

"No!" Allen said, which startled them "he's….. a spirit, that is in my body" Allen finish off weakly. It was silent in till Lavi yelled :

"That so cool! I wish I had a spirit with me!"

That left everyone to burst out laughing. It led to easy chatter. Krory was fidgeting in his chair. Lavi notice this and ask what was wrong.

"Um.. I-I-I J-j-ust wan-t-tend to sa-y-y thank y-y-ou for saving m-me." He said while strutting. Allen just smiled

"Actually Nea saved you, but I'll tell him thank you anyway." Allen said and then he yawned. Lenalee asked what time it was and found they had been talking for two hours. They excused themselves so they could go to sleep. Allen laid in bed and soon found himself sleeping.

* * *

**OK I realized that Nea doesn't have red eyes but i had to do that color. **

**I really need reviews, becuse then i don't know if you don't like the chapter or not so Please review**

**Next time: they are finally Near Levani Island, but what's this? a foggy mist and a siren like call?**


	6. Chapter 6- DAY 15

**I AM SO SORRY! I TOOK SO LONG, BUT I HAVE REASONS. 1ST I HAVE A TRIP COMING UP FOR MY ORCHESTRA AND WE HAVE TO TAKE AN ASSESSMENT TO GO, BUT I KEEP FAILING IT! I ONLY HAVE 1 WEEK LEFT TO TAKE IT OR I GET LEFT BEHIND. SO I AM DEPRESS AND STRESSED! 2ND WRITER'S BLOCK. **

**PLEASE ENJOY! I AM SO SORRY IT'S SHORT!**

* * *

**Ch.6**

**~DAY 15~**

They were near Levani Island. It had taken them 6 days to get close to the island. Nothing had happen after the night of Allen's dream, the days passed lazily. Lavi stood on the deck just looking at the waves. He notice the closer he got to the island the rougher the waves became. It was almost sun-set and the sky was starting to go orange/pink. He sat down so his legs were dangling off the ship. "_We need to pass Levani Island, to get to Atlantis but to actually stop there. I wonder who this master, that Allen said he had to find?" _ Lavi was so loss in his thought he didn't notice Allen had sat down beside him in till, he wave an hand in front of him. Lavi almost jump 1 ft in the air as he was snapped out of his thoughts. He turned and saw Allen beside him.

"Oh… sorry if I surprised you. I was trying to get you attention." Allen said politely.

"You didn't surprise me. I was just lost in thought." Lavi said giving Allen a big grin.

"About what?" Allen asked

"….well who is the master that you need to so desperately need to find?" Lavi answered.

Allen was silent for a moment before saying "I'm not desperate. I just have some things that I need to ask him." His eyes flash something dark, but were soon gone.

"Dude, if you are trying to go to Levani island then you must really need to ask him something." Lavi said as he look back at the horizon and saw the sun was already set. But he saw a fog also on the horizon. Lavi didn't think of this as strange, since he knew a lot of islands had fog. He got up and told Allen to go to sleep. They did exactly that.

* * *

A pirate walk on to the deck, that was foggy the only light being the moon. the waves were calm now and he appeared to be in a trance. a sweet voice could be heard and he kept walking in till he stopped right at the ship's railing. The voice came again and he jump over the railing and into the water. He didn't come up.

* * *

**Okay I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SHORT. I NEED REVIEWS AND SOME MOTIVATION.**

**NEXT TIME: CONTINUATION OF THIS CHAPTER. **


	7. Chapter 7- DAY 16-18

**Hey! So Sorry for taking so Long to update! Thank you All SO much for the reviews! My story "The lives of 6 supernaturals is now just a One-shot!" **

* * *

**CH.7**

**~DAY 16~**

It was a quarter to eight when Allen woke up; he yawned and got out of his bed. Allen changed his clothes, and brushed his hair too; after he was done he looked at the mirror. He cringed at what he saw, in the mirror was a reflection of himself and he saw the pentacle shape scar on his face. _Mana._ Was his thought, as he stood looking at himself. He shook his head and opened his door and went up the steps to the deck. He stepped onto the deck and was immedialy greeted with mist; it swirled around his body and covers the whole deck. Frowning slightly he walks forward. _Thank god, the fog isn't really thick. _Allen thinks.

Allen soon sees Lavi who looks like he's in a deep conversation with a Pirate. As Allen approaches, the conversation is done and the pirate stomps away. Lavi sigh and turns around to see Allen.

"What's up Beansprout?" Lavi says as he smiles.

"Names Allen. What was up with the conversation you just had?" Allen says. Secretly he's happy because Lavi hasn't commented on his scar.

Sighing Lavi runs a hand though his hair and sighs and says "Seem his friend has been gone since last night. His friend got up and just disappeared. He demanded we stopped and looked for him. I said we didn't have the time and we are close to some islands so if he had to swim he should be fine."

Allen ponders this and says "Lavi why would someone just walk off this ship? None of the other safety boats (?) are gone, why would somebody just jump ship and swim?"

"Allen I really don't know, but even if somebody is lost we have to keep going, they knew the risk when they join my crew."

Allen looks a little disappointed at this but doesn't say anything.

"Why don't you go get some breakfast?" Lavi says. Allen nods and walks off still in deep thought.

* * *

Allen feels worried. All day he has seen everybody on this ship go into a daze and some almost fall off the deck. At dinner Lenalee and him are the only one there.

"Lenalee?" Allen asked

"Hmmm?" she ask

"have….you noticed that everybody on the ship have been in a sort of daze?"

"Actually….. I have, but I bet they are all just tired, this journey has been a long one!" Lenalee says happily

Allen hopes she right.

* * *

**~DAY 17~**

Lavi woke up to frantic Knocking on his door. He stumbled to the door and opened it to see Lenalee there with a frantic look on her face. Quickly she hurried into his bedroom.

"Lenalady not that you're not a pretty lady, but I don't want Komui to come and hack my balls off" Lavi said

"There gone." She stated simply

"Who's gone?" Lavi asked

"Everybody, every man- or at least except for you and bookman- has disappeared."

That quickly got him awake. He told Lenalee to meet him in the battle room, and once she was gone got changed. As he left his room only one thought was on his mind; _Allen._

When Lavi got to the battle room, he saw Lenalee and bookman sitting in chairs waiting for his arrival.

"Ok. Lenalee tell me what everything." Lavi said

"I woke up, this morning and I went to get breakfast and some coffee for Komui. Jerry wasn't there which was odd, but then I noticed no one was there. I went to Komui's lab, but he wasn't there either, it got me immedialy worried cause Komui almost never leaves his lab. I heard a faint voice on the deck so I ran up there and saw no one only the eerily mist. I look over the edge and saw what looked to be a fish tail going under. I knew it wasn't Allen's because the tail was a silver color. I then ran to the boys dormitory and rush in to see no one there. As I was running to your room I met bookman and he said he hasn't seen anybody either. So I decided to see if you were there." Lenalee explained.

Everyone was silent while Lavi tried to process everything.

"Sirens." Bookman said. Lavi's face became a little darker at the word. Lenalee looks a little confuse so Lavi explained what they were.

"sirens are from Greek mythology; Beautiful Sea Nymphs, who use there signing to lured men to their death's usually they are in packs and like in caves on rocks." Lavi explained gloomily.

"So basically the men on the ship got lured away. But what about you two?"

"Well I slept with earplugs in my ear and gramps is just…bookman." Lavi said

"The plan is I will go to the caves and rescue them. Lenalee, you, and grapms will stay here on standby-"

"I'm coming with you." Lenalee cut Lavi off with a determined face and Lavi knew she wouldn't change her mind so he didn't argue with her and nodded. Lavi and Lenalee went to get ready and Bookman went to prepare the medical things that would probably be needed.

* * *

Lavi was rowing the boat he and Lenalee were in through the mist towards a big rock he knew had a huge cave. They had decided that bookman would bring the boat closer to the rock after Lavi and Lenalee got to the cave. It was now mid afternoon.

When they got there they silently got off the boat and walked into the cave. They both had there weapons out- or Lavi did- and were on high alert. After getting deeper in the cave they heard something. They tensed and heard a screech, in the next moment Lavi was knocked off his feet and he gave a yelp of surprise. He quickly got up and swung his hammer and wacked whatever knocked him down. He saw lenalee do the same, except she kick them.

Lavi quickly saw what he hit and saw a beautiful woman with a fish tail. The women opened her mouth and a beautiful melody came out but Lavi was wearing ear plugs and the sound was muffled. Lenalee was a Lady so it didn't affect her. The siren seeing it wasn't having any effect on them, let out a screech and her face turned into ugly fury. Her compaions were there in an instance. There were 4 Sirens and Lavi and Lenalee were surrounded. The fight began.

Lavi took two and Lenalee took two too. The fight was in lenalees and Lavi's favor, but a fifth one joined them and Lenalee and lavi were starting to slow down from exhaustion. '_Guess I have to use what gramps gave me' _Lavi thought, as he took out a bottle.

"Lenalee hold your breath for a minute!" Lavi yelled and he crushed the bottle. Quickly he threw it on the ground as yellow smoke started forming, and Lavi flew down his hammer sending rocks everywhere. But it also cleared out the cave of the yellow gas and the cave was also cleared of all Sirens.

Releasing a breath Lavi said "It's ok. Lenalee you can breathe."

"What WAS that?" Lenalee asked after she got some air in her lungs.

"Let's just say it was something very potent to sirens" Lavi said as he continued thought the cave, with Lenalee in tow. When they got to the back of the cave they were surprised by what they found.

The pirates were all standing and rubbing their wrist. When they saw their captain they rushed to him. Once Lavi explained the Sirens were gone, he asked how they got un cuffed. They revealed Allen as Allen got Komui out of his cuffs and stood up and turned around to reveal to red orbs.

"Nea?" Lavi asked

"Hello, there again Lavi." Nea said with a smile.

"Uh….Thanks for saving my crew." Lavi said.

"No problem. " He said and closed his eyes. Once he opened them again they were Silver/gray. Allen.

"Hey, Allen" Lavi said.

"…..Hi lavi" Allen said.

* * *

They all got to the boat and Bookman treated the minor injury's of the crew. By now it was around 5 and they decided to eat. They even bring out the beer. Allen is forced to have some and has to step out for a moment. Lavi follows him out and sees Allen leaning on the rail of the boat and watches the young boy. '_He's beautiful' _Lavi has that single thought and soon shakes it out of his head. Allen must have heard him because he beckons him to come and Lavi does, coming right next to Allen. They stay like that in till Allen speaks.

"Thank you." Allen says still facing the setting sun.

"What for?" Lavi ask him

"Because you came, even if it was only for your crew."

"…"

"Me and my adopted father- Mana- use to watch the setting sun like this, when we stopped to rest. It was peaceful." Allen says with a fond voice

"….I was worried for you Allen." Lavi speaks after a moment of silence.

Allen turns around and gives a small, but genuine smile the setting sun hitting his face right and the wind blowing his hair. Lavi's breath hitches in his throat. "Thank you." Allen says again. Lavi has to look away and they stay silent until the sun is well below the horizon.

"Good Night Lavi" Allen says as he walks towards his room.

"Good night Allen." Lavi says as he goes to his own room. But Lavi couldn't get much sleep because he kept thinking about the smile on Allen's face and why his heart went bu-dump.

* * *

**~DAY 18~**

"We are finally at Levani island!" Lavi yells in the most cheerful voice he can muster.

* * *

**Hey thank you for reading! it was a longer chapter for being so slow on updating! Ok i need reviews if some of you want this to go up to M! If I get at least 8 reviews saying you guys want it to up to M!**

**Next Time: Finally at Levani island! They meet some people, but What there what? Werewolves? Where's Allen master? **


	8. Chapter 8- DAY 19

**I AM SO SORRY I'M LATE! I JUST FOUND OUT I WAS ACCEPTED TO THE SCHOOL OF MY CHOICE, YAY! I PROBABLY WON'T UPDATE IN TILL SUMMER BREAK , WHICH FOR ME IS MAY 25. I AM AIMING TO HAVE AT LEAST A TOTAL OF 20 REVIEWS BY THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO JUST THREE MORE! ENJOY! **

* * *

**CH.8**

**~Day 19~**

Lavi stood standing on the deck of his ship just looking out at the island they were at. Yesterday they had pulled in to Lenvani island's port. Lavi had been standing looking and studying the island. The island really wasn't that big, it was about 44 miles long and 30 miles across. It had one big mountain that block outsiders from seeing the other side. The mountain was, form Lavi's point of view, green and the plants wild. Lavi was broken out of his thought by Kanda who for some reason hit him on the head.

"Owww, why ya hit me Yu-chan?" Lavi whined

"Che, don't call me that you stupid rabbit." Kanda said

"But it's so cute, Yu-chan~!" Lavi said

"It's Kanda!" he growled out gripping Mugen harder "and I have been calling you for over 5 minutes."

"Watcha need?" Lavi asked

"We need more supplies."

"We'll get them at our next stop, Yu-chan."

Before Kanda could hit Lavi with his sword Lenalee came and said "Lavi we nedd them now, the next available port is two weeks away and we only have food for 4 days and we need new provisions."

Lavi stopped and furrowed his brows together. He Really didn't want to step foot on the cursed island._"could they really stop here and ask the people-if there were any- to give them some provision?" _Lavi thought, then a small voice in his head said _"You don't want Allen to stay here by himself and beside you could help him look for his master."_

"we'll stay here and see if there are any people to get provisions from!" Lavi yelled to his entire crew. He was met with a bunch of complaints.

"No whining!" he yelled out.

* * *

Allen had been getting ready to get off the ship when Lavi stumbled upon him.

"Where are you going Allen?" Lavi questioned

"I am going to search for my master, thank you Lavi for letting me stay on you ship." Allen said and turned around

"wait!" Lavi yelled out, which in turn made Allen stop and turn around.

"My crew needs to get new provisions and so we need to look for villengers, you should join us because then you can ask around for your master." Lavi said. Allen was silent, and Lavi starred to bit his lip. he really wanted Allen to stay. After a few moment Allen nods his head saying yes.

"We are going to the island in an hour so make sure your ready." Lavi said with a smile as he starts to walk off. He felt like skipping, but didn't because it would look weird of a pirate captain to do. He was so happy Allen would be with him a little longer. Lavi stopped walking at that sudden thought. He meant it in a brotherly way, right?

* * *

An hour later and Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, Allen, and Krory were on the island and walking though the jungle. Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda all in front and Krory and Allen dragging in the back. Krory was a little bit ahead Allen, and Allen was in the back.

"Keep up Moyashi." Kanda said

"It's Allen, and I haven't walked on two feet for a while." Allen said a little out of breath. With that they slowed down a little.

20 minutes later, Krory while walking tripped and fell down a little hill. They all rushed to make sure he was okay and saw his leg was bleeding a lot. While bandaging the wound, they heard rustling. Getting into defensive, with Lavi subconsciously got in front of Allen. The rustling getting more and more louder they all tensed until they saw a child's head pop out. The child came out of the bush revealing a small girl about 5 or 6 years old. She had a simple piece of cloth used as a dress and dark brown hair that framed her face well. Her eyes were a lovely green. The girl smiled at them and ran toward there group, on her way she tripped and fell face first into the dirt ground. They were all a little startle when she sat back up with dirt covering her face. Krory timidly walk towards the girl and got out a hanker chef he bent down and cleaned off the girls face. After he was done she smiled at him and hugged him. He stood up with the girl in his arms and turned towards his companions.

"Who's the brat?" Kanda ask

"Maybe she's a child of one of the villager's" Lenalee said

"Well lest ask." Lavi said. Lenalee bent down so she was eye level with the little gilr

"Hi sweetie, can you tell us what's your name." lenalee ask. The girl stares at her. When she opens her mouth another sound is made in the bush. They all turn to see a young women with pale skin trip and fall. When she gets up her eyes have dark circle around her and her eyes were a brown. Her brown hair fell in past her shoulder. Krory kept staring at her.

"BELLE!" the lady yelled when she saw the little girl

"MAMA!" the girl squealed and jumped out of Krory's arm and ran toward her mother. The lady hugged the young girl and smiled at her. She turned towards the Pirates and Allen with her daughter in her arms.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FINDING MY DAUGHTER!" the lady yelled as she bowed.

"Your welcome!" Lavi said

"Can I do anything to repay you?" the lady asked

"Can we collect something for our ship in your village you came from?" Lavi asked

"Yes! Please follow me!" the lady said. The other's followed

* * *

After getting lost 5 times, Krory and the lady getting stuck in quick sand, a wild boar chasing them, getting caught in a snake pit, Getting lost again, and Kanda Yelling at the lady they finally made it to the village. Dirty and tired, the sun was already setting too. They all looked around the Village. It had 12 huts, and was surrounded by trees. Their was a stream of water by one hut and fires going. the village was small but cozy looking. An elderly looking man made his way towards them.

"Hello Grandfather." the lady said

"Welcome back Miranda, i see you have found young Belle." he said he turned to the Pirates and Allen. "What do we have here?" The elderly man asked

"Grandfather, these young men and women found Belle, they need some things for their ship." Miranda said

"Well you are welcomed here and may take whatever you need, I am the elder of the village you may call me Grandfather." The man said

"Thank you!" Lenalee said. While a 'Che' was heard from Kanda.

"Miranda show them to the guest tent please." He Said and Walked away.

* * *

Lavi, Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, and Krory were Sitting by a bonfire With the whole village. Night had long set. They were being told a story on the villagers ancestor.

"Our Ancestors, were strong and powerful. It is believed they came somewhere from Europe. They had the power to take on their family's spirit guardian. Which is now as everyone know's a wolf-"

"Wait you guys can transform to wolfs?" Lavi interrupted the man telling the story.

"Yes." was the simple reply

"That means you guys are Werewolves!" Lavi said

"If that is the word that is used now, yes."

The night continued with the story being told, and when the bonfire died out everyone said good night. The boys went to there tent while Lenalee went to the tent with Miranda.

* * *

**YEAH I KNOW THIS IS KINDA A FILLER. BUT MIRANDA WAS FINALLY INTRODUCED AS A WEREWOLF, REMEMBER HER DAUGHTER! **

**NEXT TIME: ALLEN TELLS LAVI MORE ABOUT HIS PAST. DRAGONS? KRORY'S BLUSHING AROUND MIRANDA! MAYBE A CHARACTER STARTING WITH A 'T' IS COMING IN! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! REMEMBER 3 MORE!**


	9. Chapter 9- 75 day 17: history

**Hey, sorry for the late update but my computer lost Internet and I was almost done with the next chapter. This is actually a extra to explain some things. **

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**CH.7.5- History**

**~DAY 17~**

Lavi and Allen were sitting On the railing of the ship. Feet dangling over the edge. The water was calm so no one was managing the Helm. It was a clear day, the sky was blue and cloudless.

"Lavi?" asked Allen softly

"Yeah?" Lavi answer absentmindedly

"Remember how you called this ship the the Black Order-sub ship?"

"Yeah?" Lavi answered now his full attention was on Allen.

"Can you explain that? Or what IS the Black Order? How does it have to do with pirates?" Allen asked, flushing slightly as he now had Lavi's full attention.

"Glad you asked That! Well I'll give you a brief history lesson." Lavi said excitedly

"A long time ago as you probably know pirates stole from other ships. About three generations ago a man by the the name Evol. He decided he didn't like how everything was going. Keeping the treasure in the ship, where it can easily be stolen. He wanted land to store the treasure in. But even though there was a lot of pirates it didn't mean they wanted to share.

So he gathered some followers and off they went. Of course they were seriously outnumber. But Evol used a trump card by stealing one thing the pirate captains held dear. They were mostly family or lovers. The pirates soon surrendered, all but one. His name was Emost. He was cold-hearted but at the same time he was fair ( as fair as a pirate can be.)

He made a deal with Emost, when they were able to get land then Emost would be king of the land kingdom. While Evol was king of the sea pirates. They would be one kingdom but two places. After Emost agreed, Evol made war with a small kingdom by the sea. The war was long and hard. The kingdom on the land had more advance weapons, but the pirates had more money and food from the treasure they has stolen. The war lasted 4, during the first 2 years they were give the name the Black Order. It was because the pirates wore black all the time and there attacks were organized. After the forth year of war the pirates won by the the kingdom giving the land to them. The name The Black Order stuck an that is the name they are for the kingdom of pirates." Lavi finished in a singsong voice.

"Who's the current king of the land and the king of the sea pirates?" Allen asked

"Well... because Emost didn't care about people he never had an Heir. So every time the king dies a tournament is held for a new king of the land. Right now the king is Erofeb." Lavi took a deep breath after he said that. "The sea king of the Black Order is named Laed, He is the descendent of Evol. The grandson of Evol. The sea pirates live on a ship a lot bigger that the one were on and that is the Black order ship, the one we have is a extra smaller ship, hence the name Black Order sub-ship" Lavi explained


End file.
